


Five fiancé(e)s Stano Bazhevin married (and one she didn't)

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edrehasivar has creative solutions to the Stano Problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five fiancé(e)s Stano Bazhevin married (and one she didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a few pairings created by the pairing generator. Blame #thegoblinemperor on SlashNET. Or join us here: http://www.slashnet.org/webclient/thegoblinemperor
> 
> https://tge-kink.dreamwidth.org/976.html?thread=162512#cmt162512

_Idra_

“An you so wish to see your daughter married to a member of the Drazhada, then we offer her a marriage to our Cousin Idra.”

Count Bazhevel approved of the idea. A week, and Stano was exchanging iron oath-rings in front of the whole Untheileneise court. Three months, and she was getting married to an underage groom in her best dress.

It was over two years before Stano Drazharan got to consummate her marriage.

 

_Vedero_

“We cannot marry your daughter, for she is of the Drazhada. However, we can marry her to our sister Vedero. When would you wish to schedule the exchange of oath-rings?” Edrehasivar asked.

Bazhevel spluttered. “You intend for her to marry … your _sister_?”

Csevet spoke up. “There is precedent. The Emperor Beltanthiar IV wished to marry his youngest sister to a statue, and thus passed a law stating the the Emperor may marry any of his relatives off to anyone or anything, regardless of blood-status.”

Stano was above all confused. Vedero? She supposed she'd still be an Archduchess, even married to another one.

“We wish to schedule it for now”, Bazhevel said. Vedero was hustled from her rooms, and the contract was signed, with a date for a spring wedding.

A year later, Stano Drazhinan was happily sorting her wife's correspondence while she was doing gods knew what with her telescope.

 

_Csoru_

“Your daughter signed the contract and thus is of the Drazhada. We cannot marry her.” Edrehasivar's expression grew fey. “We do, however, know one who would be most amenable to remarriage.”

“We would be happy for our daughter to find marriage with any of the Drazhada”, Bazhevel said.

“In that case, we would marry your daughter to Csoru Zhasanai.”

Bazhevel could not speak himself out of the trap he'd walked in to. Perhaps he was even glad for a solution to his daughter's problems to have come. Csoru and Stano signed their contract, despite Csoru's histrionics and fuss. The wedding was perhaps too grandiose of an affair, given its patch-up origins, but Stano couldn't bring herself to complain, even when her bride spent an unreasonable amount of time fussing over the precise arrangement of flowers, seemingly for no other reason than that of fussing.

Her wife found Stano Drazharanan a most agreeable listener to her woes.

 

_Beshelar_

“You wish for the House Drazhada to provide for your daughter, but we cannot marry her. Do you wish still for the Drazhada to provide for her?” Edrehasivar asked.

“We do”, Bazhevel said.

“Then, she must marry a member of the House who is not Drazhada.” Edrehasivar paused. “Lieutenant Beshelar, we would request that you marry Osmin Bazhevin.”

The nohecharis in question startled out of his perfect composure. “We are willing to serve you in any way you see fit, Serenity”, he said, but his ears were threatening to droop. At least he was handsome.

The drafting of the contract took three weeks; Bazhevel was not happy for his daughter to marry a commoner. They did sign the contract in front of the full Untheileneise court, and a late spring wedding was planned.

Stano Beshelaran was a mostly happy woman, though she saw her husband rarely. When she did see him, however, she put his well-developed musculature and strong hands to good use.

 

_The Great Avar_

“No member of the House Drazhada may marry her”, Edrehasivar said. A small smile grew on his face. “We do, however, have a relative who is currently without a wife.”

“We would be happy for our daughter to marry a man of sufficient rank”, Bazhevel said.

In retrospect, perhaps Bazhevel should have considered Edrehasivar's ancestry before making his remark.

No arrangements or agreements were made until the Avar was in Cetho, but at a whisper in his ear from his grandson, the Avar introduced himself to Stano and spent many an hour speaking to her. When he returned to the Corat' Dav Arhos, Stano accompanied him as a gesture of cooperation and peace between their nations.

In future years, Stano Sevraseched was oft exasperated by the antics of her stepdaughters, Shaleän especially.

 

_\+ Cala_

“You wish for your daughter to be provided to by the House Drazhada. We cannot marry her, and thus cannot provide for her. Similar logic applies to other members of the Drazada. Do you wish still for the Drazhada to provide for her?” Edrehasivar asked.

“We do”, Bazhevel said.

“Then, she must marry a member of the House who is not Drazhada.” Edrehasivar paused. “Cala Athmaza, if you would marry Osmin Bazhevin?”

“Mazei cannot marry, Serenity”, the maza said. The other nohecharis spluttered indignantly.

“Mazei can become engaged, however”, Edrehasivar's secretary said. “During the reign of Edrethelema I, mazei were known to become engaged with women of House Pathada during the purge of its male members. This made the women officially part of the mazei by right of engagement, but did not actually break the laws on mazei _marrying_. This was first suggested and later tacitly encouraged by the Adremaza of the time, Brizha Athmaza, as a way of officially remaining neutral on the matter while protesting against Edrethelema's treatment of the Pathada.”

“Well, we suppose that would work”, the maza said. “If everyone agrees?”

Bazhevel must have been in too much shock to protest, for the lunatic plan went ahead. They signed the marriage contract, and while Stano Bazhevin didn't see much of her busy fiancé, when they did meet, his extensive repertoire of spells with uses conjugal and contraceptive was most appreciated.


End file.
